deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa is the main protagonist of the video game series, Ninja Gaiden. He previously fought Strider Hiryu in the 28th episode of Death Battle, Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bayonetta VS Ryu Hayabusa (By Commander Ghost) * Ryu Hayabusa Vs Dante * Erza Scarlet vs Ryu Hayabusa * Ryu Hayabusa vs Jago * Ryu Hayabusa VS Joe Musashi * Ryu Hayabusa VS Kakashi Hatake (Abandoned) * Naruto Uzumaki vs Ryu Hayabusa * Kratos VS Ryu Hayabusa (Abandoned) * Link vs Ryu Hayabusa (Abandoned) * Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) (Completed) * Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raven (Tekken) * Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Ryu Hayabusa * Ryu Hayabusa vs. Samurai Jack * Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion (Completed) * Ryu Hayabusa vs. Simon Belmont Battles Royale * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Batman (DC) * Genji (Overwatch) * Mai Shiranui * Richter Belmont (Castlevania) * Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers) History Name meaning Dragon Falcon, Ryu was born into the Dragon Warrior legacy, and was trained from the moment he could crawl. At the age of 18, he donned the traditional red and blue garb of the Dragon Warriors, and has accomplished many feats, becoming the deadliest ninja in video game history. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 179 cm / 5'10" *Weight: 78 kg / 172 Ibs *Age: 25 *AKA Dragon Ninja & Master Ninja *Occupation: Antique stop owner *Animal Spirit: Peregrine Falcon *Hobbies: Mountain climbing, fishing, eating sushi, kicking ass True Dragon Sword *Hayabusa clan heirloom *Carved from a dragon fang *Eye of the Dragon unleashes sword's full power *Divine blade *Practically indestructible *Weak-willed cannot wield it *True power is said to upset the balance of a peaceful world. Arsenal *Lunar Staff *Falcon's Talons *Kusari-gama *Shurikens **Regular, explosive, & windmill *Fiend's Bane Bow *Smoke Bomb *Vigoorian Flail *Eclipse Scythe *Tonfas *War Hammer *Howling Cannon *Dragon's Claw & Tiger's Fang *Spear Gun *Nunchaku *Bare fists Ninpo *Art of the Inferno *Art of the Fire Wheels *Doppelgänger *Blink (Teleport) *Art of Divine Life *Art of Substitution *Art of the Piercing Void *Hayabusa Torn Sky Blast Feats *Won the 2nd DOA tournament *Survived the Grip of Murder *Lands 300 meter drops regularly *Has slain demons & dragons *Defeated Dark Dragon, Doku, Tengu, Jaquio & the Goddess *Single-handedly battles demons, monsters, robots, & armies for a living Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden.png|Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden II.png|Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden II Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden III.png|Ryu Hayabusa as he appears on the front art cover of the NES version of Ninja Gaiden III RyuHayabusaSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew as they appeared in the SNES manual of the Ninja Gaiden Trilogy.png|Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew as they appeared in the SNES manual of the Ninja Gaiden Trilogy Nintendo Power - Ninja Gaiden II Guide Front Cover.png|Ninja Gaiden II Guide Front Cover Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa as he appears in the Ninja Gaiden II Promo Poster by Nintendo Power.png|Ryu Hayabusa as he appears in the Ninja Gaiden II Promo Poster by Nintendo Power Ninja Gaiden - Nintendo Power's visual wrap-up of the trilogy with Ryu Hayabusa & Irene Lew appearing in the picture.png|Nintendo Power's visual wrap-up of the trilogy with Ryu Hayabusa & Irene Lew appearing in the picture Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa drawing the Dragon Sword as seen in this artwork.png|Ryu Hayabusa drawing the Dragon Sword as seen in this artwork Trivia * Ryu Hayabusa first came to being in the Arcades on October 1988, two months after he made his first debut for the Nintendo Entertainment System on December 2nd in Japan and March in North America. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Archers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Bombers Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Ninja Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Scythemen Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tecmo Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Wave Manipulators